


Until the Ashes of Eden Fall

by DamnedSoulsSingSweet (ADayDreamingDream)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Contracts, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADayDreamingDream/pseuds/DamnedSoulsSingSweet
Summary: When a demon makes a deal, they give their soul until the deal is complete.6000 years they’ve walked the world together.6000 years until the blood contract is broken.





	Until the Ashes of Eden Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this idea.

Aziraphale stood in front of a case at the back of his bookstore. It was always locked, the glass was bulletproof and the aged wood was fireproof. Inside sat five books with intricate covers but his attention was drawn to the sole scroll at the bottom. A contract between him and Crowley, written and sealed at the beginning of time. 

“Times nearly up.” Crowley’s voice from behind him startled him and he whirled to see his best friend standing in the doorway.

“Oh, I didn’t see you there.” Aziraphale said blushing. Crowley chuckled. 

“Are you going to renew it?” The demon asked and Aziraphale chuckled

“No, you’ll just stick around on your own, won’t you?” He asked and Crowley gave him a tight smile. 

“I’ll try Angel. I’ll try.” He said. The response made Aziraphale frown but Crowley held up a bag of pastries and the conversation was forgotten. It wasn’t until a few months later, right before the contract was up that he thought of Crowley’s words again. Crowley was lounging on the couch in the apartment above the bookstore as a snake. He had successfully scared off four young college students that day so Aziraphale felt no need to tell him to switch back but he did wonder what he meant by ‘try’. They had avoided the apocalypse half a decade before. Surely the management down below wouldn’t still be holding a grudge. They had already been sending little jobs for Crowley to go do, more than they had in almost half a century. Aziraphale was still getting the cold shoulder from Heaven but that suited him just fine, he was done with the pricks that called themselves angels. If it wasn’t for his contract with Crowley he would have Fallen by now but he knew that if he Fell, Crowley’s soul would fall into the void and would be lost forever. Deciding he was going to his room for the night he picked out several books to spend the hours with and then turned to the great snake who seemed to have fallen asleep on the couch. 

“Oh dear.” He sighed before carefully sliding Crowley off the couch and coiling his large body around his shoulders. Crowley didn’t even stir, fast asleep in a deep sleep. Aziraphale knew he would be asleep for several days like this and resigned himself to set up the heating lamp over one side of his bed so that Crowley wouldn’t get cold. 

When Crowley woke from his nap he knew he had days left with his Angel. It felt like hours in the centuries they had been together. The deal had merely been a way for him not to have to return after Eden’s fall, a way for him to get to stay out of Hell and his brother’s shadow. He hadn’t meant to fall in love. Not with the world or the humans or his angel. Aziraphale had always been so bright, like staring into the sun but he had found himself unable to look away. 

“We’re almost out of time.” Aziraphale said and Crowley turned to see him sitting on the other side of the bed.

“What do you want Angel?” He asked, his voice low and husky from sleep. Aziraphale looked up and down Crowley’s form and the demon realized he was naked in his human form.

“I don’t know.” He said, a blush painting his cheeks. He stood up quickly and made for the door

“Angel.” Crowley whined, tasting the arousal rolling off the other being. 

“Put some clothes on Crowley. We have a reservation.” Aziraphale said before rushing out of the room. Crowley sighed and ran a hand sensually down his pale skin. The feeling sent goosebumps across his skin and he felt his dick take interest. It had been far too long since he had found someone to sleep with. It wasn’t like his angel was going to take care of that particular need and he wasn’t quite at the level where he was willing to sleep with another demon. Still, he didn’t particularly want to deal with the strings attached with sleeping with humans. Willing away the erection he tempted up some clothes and climbed out of the bed. He found Aziraphale bent over a book, completely engrossed and sighed. 

“Goodbye Angel.” He murmured before leaving his angel to his books. He left the Bentley in front of the bookstore, planning on claiming it in the morning when he came to check on his angel. He stalked down the streets knowing what he looked like. Sinfully tight black skinny jeans, silver button up that showed off his lean form. He was beautiful and heads turned as he strolled past. A few cars even crashed into each other because their drivers got distracted. Two days, that was all he had left on Earth. He knew his brother would recall him the second his contract was up, would demand he take his place at the right hand of Hell. He would never see his angel again, never see that smile or bask in the light that radiated off him when he gushed about his books. There would be no more dates, no more drives. Only passing judgement on the damned and ensuring none of the other demons were thinking of rebelling. He had always been good at that part, it was why he had been so unpopular in Hell. He had slaughtered so many of his own kind for thinking they could rule Hell better than Lucifer. He found a club that reeked of lust and sin and flashed a smile at the bouncer. It was a gay club he realized when he walked inside which suited him just fine. He sauntered up to the bar

“What can I get you hun?” The bartender, a blond woman in a black catsuit, asked and Crowley gave her a sharp smile

“Bring me a bottle of your most expensive whiskey.” He sai and she gave him a sad smile

“Bad break up?” She asked depositing the bottle and a glass on the counter in front of him

“Not sure we were really together.” Crowley said, pouring himself a drink and draining it. She made a wounded noise

“Just drink this slow. Don’t want to call an ambulance for alcohol poisoning.” She advised.

Aziraphale looked up from his book and realized it had been far too much time. In fact he had been supposed to open the shop several hours before hand and someone was banging on the door quite vigorously. 

“Dear Heavens.” He muttered and went to answer it. He found an angry woman standing there 

“Your sign said you opened three hours ago.” She snapped as she brushed past him. Aziraphale sighed but let her into the shop. He found Crowley sleeping sprawled across the small loveseat back room smelling strongly of alcohol. Checking his wine he found it hadn’t been touched so he assumed the demon had found his drink elsewhere. 

“Crowley. You need to wake up.” He hissed. Crowley shot straight up and turned an awful shade of green. Aziraphale performed a small miracle to keep his demon from upchucking whatever he had consumed last night. 

“Thanks Angel.” Crowley croaked. Aziraphale pursed his lips

“What happened Crowley? I thought we were getting dinner?” He asked sharply. Crowley shrugged

“You got into one of your new books. I didn’t want to bother you.” The demon said. Azriraphale spluttered, knowing it as true but not wanting to admit it. Crowely sighed

“Look, if it’s all the same, I need to get my affairs in order.” Crowley said shifting as if he was about to get up. Aziraphale fronwed

“Surely you don’t think Hell is going to recall you? You stopped the apocalypse!” He said and Crowley scoffed

“They’ve gotten over that Angel. Surely you’ve realized that.” Crowley said. Aziraphale  _ had _ realized that and he huffed

“Of course. I’m just saying they need you on Earth. Who else will tempt the humans so well?” He asked and he knew he was grasping at straws. 

“Trust me Angel. There are plenty of other demons on Earth. You just don’t see them because they know I would get pissed.” Crowley muttered with a snort. 

“What if we made another deal?” Aziraphale asked and Crowley looked up at him with wary eyes

“I offered that. You turned me down. I am done making deals.” Crowley said standing. Aziraphale stumbled back as the demon stalked past him. He wasn’t sure what he said or if it was anything he said at all. Crowley sometimes got into moods for no reason at all and he had never been able to figure out what caused them. He sighed and headed out to deal with the irritating woman who was trying to buy some of the children’s books that Adam had provided for him. 

The morning of the last day of the contract came quietly as most mornings like this did. Crowley had not slept the night before, instead spent the night pacing his now empty flat. The plants had all gone to Anathema who had promised to look after them. Almost everything else had gone into the trash. It was all mortal items, holding no worth in Hell. he had left the phone though, it sat on the floor and he paused every once in a while as if expecting it to ring. He wasn’t sure if he wanted it to. If he wanted to speak to Aziraphale before his return to the Realm of the Damned or if it was better to leave things the way they were. A knock on his door made him pause. 

“Come in.” He called and he felt the presence of his angel enter his apartment. He met Aziraphale in the kitchen. The angel was holding the scroll that bound them together

“I...I thought we might do this as it began. Together.” He said, a hopeful look in his eyes. Crowley could feel the time grow short. He nodded, letting his appearance shift back to how it should be. His hair grew longer and his dark wings shifted into the mortal plane. Aziraphale did the same, shifting back to his original form. 

“Six thousand years is a long time to be under contract.” Crowley said softly. Aziraphale made a soft noise

“Will it hurt? To have your soul back?” He asked and Crowley could hear the worry in the undercurrent of the words. 

“Yes. It will be like the Fall all over again.” Crowley admitted. Aziraphale winced and held the contract out for Crowley to take. Carefully he took the scroll from the angel. The paper burned under his grasp

“The contract is fulfilled.” He said and a burst of light shot out of the scroll and into his chest. He wasn’t wrong about his soul’s return feeling like his Fall. It burned like a star being shot into his chest and burning away a part of his soul. In truth it was a part of his soul sinking back into place and merging back into what had remained. He dropped the now useless parchment and collapsed to his hands and knees. Ohe hand kept him from falling on his face but the other clutched futilely at his chest. 

“Crowley! Breathe Crowley!” Aziraphale exclaimed as he kneeled beside Crowley. The demon could almost feel his angel pulling on his clothes, trying to get him to respond to his words and do something about the pain but it was so overwhelming. Crowley reached up blindly and pulled himself into Aziraphale’s chest.

“Make me a promise Angel.” Crowley said, spinning his magic into the words

“Anything.” Aziraphale said and it sounded like he was crying. Already Crowley could feel the tendrils of Hell pulling at his form, summoning him back to the fiery depths. 

“Promise me you’ll never intentionally Fall.” He said and Aziraphale let out a choked sob

“I promise.” Aziraphale said and the burning sensation was sucked out of Crowley. Crowley let the tension slink out of his body

“Thank you, Angel.” He sighed, sagging against the angel

“What did you do?” Aziraphale asked, sounding horrified and worried. Crowley could feel the angels hands running across his arms and shoulders now, looking for some sort of wound to be healed.

“I made another contract with you, until the end of time.” He sighed. The pull towards Hell was growing stronger. He had moments now. There was one last thing he had to do now, one last thing he needed. He looked up and cupped Aziraphale’s cheek. Their eyes met, snake yellow to soft blue

“Love you Angel.” He sighed before pressing a chaste kiss to the angel’s lips. When he pulled away Aziraphale looked shocked and bewildered. It was time though and Crowley felt the crack between realities open. In between two second he went from sitting on the floor of his empty apartment with Aziraphale to then standing before the throne of Hell. Straightening the suit he found himself wearing, black with silver pinstripes, and cleared his throat

“Clever. Getting rid of your soul so quickly after getting it back. Souls are such messy little thing. You would have died from the strain of getting it back after so long.” The man on the throne said with a fond smile. Crowley rolled his eyes

“Hello Lucifer.” He said. The Devil tutted

“Is that any way to greet your brother?” The man asked sliding to his feet. In a second they were hugging and Crowley felt himself melt into his brother’s embrace. When they parted he took his place beside his brother’s throne

“How was your angel?” Lucifer asked and Crowley sighed

“He’ll be safe. He’s got our protection now.” Crowley said and Lucifer smiled sadly

“Holding your soul has always protected him. Even if he didn’t know it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me what you thought, kudo to tell me you liked it, and bookmark for easy access!


End file.
